Viajas conmigo?
by Elvitayea
Summary: Elsa arendelle siempre ha tenido relaciones fallidas donde termina lastimando a su pareja sentimentalmente, con cada relación se ha ido cerrando un poco más, hasta que con la última quedo devastada porque le había agarrado cariño. Por eso, decide hacer un viaje para olvidarlo (elsanna)
1. Chapter 1

Sus manos estaban sudando de nuevo y no podía colgar la llamada

-Maldita sea Hans ya déjame en paz ..joder no me vas a ver por un buen tiempo!..-intento colgar esta vez con éxito.

Tiro el iphone sobre la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro llevando mechones de cabello hacia atrás con las dos manos en señal de angustia.

En realidad Elsa quería verlo pero ¿como perdonar a alguien que te traiciono? -Salte de mi cabeza- refunfuño levando sus dedos índices a las sienes haciendo pequeños círculos para ver sí eso calmaba la fuerte jaqueca que se estaba produciendo, mientras tanto su iphone vibraba de nuevo ...y lo dejo vibrar un par de veces más sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Decidió apagarlo sin ver las llamadas y se tumbo a la cama extendida mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, pensando y recordando lo que había sucedido "no puede ser verdad..." Pensó mientras sus llantos aumentaban, no paso mucho para que la rubia se rindiera al sueño y se quedara totalmente dormida.

Así quedo hasta el siguiente día, despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza de la noche anterior, no había dormido nada reviviendo los acontecimientos recientes, no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse de esa cama, si fuera por ella se quedaría toda una vida allí pensando en lo idiota e incrédula que podría llegar a ser, pero en la insistencia de su primo ,Eric waters , no podía quedarse allí, el hombre había llamado a Elsa para poder encontrarse en un café dentro de la ciudad ya que este quería hablar con ella. Se terminó de levantar estirando se un poco, se lavó la cara y cepilló los dientes con cierto desgano mientras acomodaba sólo un poco su cabello agarrándolo en una cola descuidada.

llego muy poco animada al cafe buscando a su primo el cual no habían rastros de el, se adentró al lugar buscando al hombre de reojo por las mesas sin encontrar nada, suspiro exasperada y decidió salir del lugar sin más remedio -hey!- se quejó al sentir a alguien chocando con ella, por su mal humor se preparaba para gritarle a quien quiera que fuera pero al subir la mirada se relajó un poco -Eric...- murmuro -Elsa! Disculpa! Estas bien? No te golpee?- pregunto Eric a la rubia con tono preocupado -n..no, estoy bien- Eric relajó su expresión y se acercó a la rubia envolviéndola en un abrazo -gracias por venir- murmuro el hombre aliviado, Elsa no le devolvió el abrazo pero si asintió, -ven, siéntate- le indicó mientras ambos caminaban hasta una mesa a sentarse.

-tu tan puntual como siempre que a veces se me olvida, sabes que estoy acostumbrado a gente impuntual- dijo con algo apenado, la rubia Suspiro -si ..si ...- se puso una mano en la nuca estirando un poco su cuello -muy bien, dime ...que hay con esta reunión?- dijo algo fastidiada -bueno Elsa... Me entere lo que paso entre tu y... Ese sujeto- apretó los puños con algo de rabia, -has estado todos estos días deprimida y sabes que no soporto verte así, además, por un tipo como el, ni vale la pena derramar lágrimas- suspiro. -tienes que sacarte a ese tipo de la mente, alguna manera de poder olvidarlo y dejar en el pasado donde pertenece, atrás- La postura de Elsa era encorvada, se apoyaba en sus codos y aspiro fuerte -y que mas quieres que haga? ...yo tampoco me quiero ver así...no me gusta estar así- extendió las palmas de sus mano mirándolas con tristeza, algunas ojeras se le notaban.

-Elsa, tienes que sacar a ese sujeto de tu mente, mírate!, estas echa un desastre, tienes que tomarte un tiempo, aclarar tu mente y reorganizar tu vida- dijo mirando a su prima

Un chico alto y moreno los interrumpió -buen día!- les sonrió -desean ordenar algo?- dijo de una manera amable y algo alegre, Eric volteó a Elsa - quieres comer algo?- la rubia volteo los ojos fastidiada -dame un expreso bien cargado...y dos donas glaseadas- ni siquiera volteo a ver al muchacho

El chico anoto y se dirigió a Eric -Ud. Desea ordenar algo señor?- espero un momento -un marrón claro sin azúcar para mi- dijo Al muchacho. Termino de anotar - enseguida se los traigo- salió a paso largo. Elsa suspiro y respondió -ok..- levanto las manos sin dejar de apoyar los codos -se que luzco mal... y no he tenido una buena organización esta semana - asintió levantando las cejas -el caso es que... esta aquí en la misma ciudad y hasta tenemos casi los mismos socios...-se quejo -dime como carajos puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza si.. se me atraviesa en cualquier parte?!- lo miro confusa y alterada.

-lo mejor para ti es que salieras de esta zona por un tiempo, para aclarar tu mente, he investigado varias cosas, y bueno, también Rapunzel me ayudo en eso, la idea fue ...que hagas un viaje, tomes un tour- dijo Eric mientras volteaba a buscar su maletín. -me adelante un poco y fui a ver en varias agencias de viajes, he investigue un tour que seguro te gustara- dijo mientras buscaba en su maletín -mmm... Aquí esta- sacaba una revista y la ponía sobre la mesa.

Levanto la ceja sorprendida y se exalto levantando ambos brazos y dejando caer los puños sobre la mesa -desde cuando mi vida personal es un chisme?- rió sarcástica, Se cruzo de brazos y miro de reojo la revista y luego acuso a Eric con la mirada -cuanta gente sabe sobre esto?-

-en realidad, sólo Rapunzel y tu madre...tampoco quise que el asunto se esparciera entre la gente-

Se acerco su mesero a prisa -un expreso cargado para la señorita, Mas dos donas glaseadas- puso la taza y el plato al frente de Elsa y fue con Eric -y un marrón claro sin azúcar para el caballero- dijo el muchacho y sugirió -si necesitan algo mas solo llámenme, Aladdin, para serviles- se despidió cordial mientras se retiraba de la mesa.

Elsa se relajo,mordio una dona y trago -bien..- miro la revista con desprecio -y como eso me va a sacar a ese imbécil del panorama?...-siguió comiendo.

-los viajes siempre te han ayudado a olvidar y lo sabes- dijo con tristeza -obviamente ahorita no voy a tocar ese asunto- soplo un poco su café antes de tomar un sorbo y trato de cambiar su expresión a una más alegre -pero en serio es muy buena idea, conocerás partes que no conocías, y gente nueva, será divertido- dijo tratando de animar a la rubia -por favor Elsa, mira, si no te convences ahora, ve mañana a la agencia de viajes, te dejo su dirección, y ellos te explicaran todo allá- le dio otro sorbo a su café y vio un poco de duda en el rostro de la rubia -es más, yo mismo te acompaño-

Lo considero y tomo la revista -hmmm..- tomaba de su cafe y la hojeaba sin detenerse -a donde me acompañarías tu?-levanto la ceja, Eric la miro curioso -a la agencia...? sabes que trabajo, ojalá, te pudiera acompañar al viaje, pero creo que es algo que debes hacer sola, para que no haya nadie conocido, y de verdad te desconectes de este lugar-

Elsa suspiro resignada -Eric...- bajo la revista y lo miro -sabes que la compañía no se manda sola y encargarlo todo a Kai ...no lo veo factible, y no creo poder ...- le devolvió la revista- ni siquiera se me antoja planificar algo...- volteo hacia arriba mirando al techo algo exhausta -no tengo tiempo..-mordio el ultimo pedazo de dona

-Elsa , por favor, por primera vez tienes que pesar primero en ti misma antes que en los demás, hay que ser un poco egoísta de vez en cuando- tomo otro sorbo de café -sabes que kai podrá hacer perfectamente el trabajo por un tiempo, además, son toures totalmente planificados, los hoteles, los paseos, no te tienes que preocupar de absolutamente nada, de verdad no te arrepentirás y te ayudara a olvidar a ese tipo de una buena vez- elsa lo miro con ojos agradecidos pero algo triste -de verdad gracias, pero...- Un sonido que salía desde el bolsillo de Eric los interrumpió -dame un segundo por favor- saco su teléfono respondiendo la llamada -hola?, si...espera, es hoy!? Pero si no me dijeron nada!- exclamo nervioso y se empezaba a levantar de la mesa viendo a Elsa con expresión de disculpa mientras terminaba de intercambiar palabras con su colega y colgaba la llamada -lo siento prima, junta de trabajo repentina, tengo que irme, quédate con la revista y considéralo si?, estaré enfrente de tu casa a las 9 am para llevarte y esperare 1 hora, si te decides sal, y si no, me iré- dijo con un poco de tristeza a la posibilidad de que no aceptase, recogió sus cosas y se despidió de Elsa con un abrazo, nos vemos después prima, sabes que te quiero.

Elsa lo vio correr y al parecer pagaría la cuenta.. -es un idiota- murmuro para si misma y miraba la revista reconsiderando la oferta. Termino su cafe y río -me las vas a pagar mañana principito- dejo efectivo y salió del lugar hojeando la revista sin leer.

Entro en su auto para llegar al trabajo, se reporto con su asistente y mando llamar a Kái, Escucho unos pasos y luego unos pequeños golpes a su puerta en forma de llamado -adelante Kai...-seguía leyendo documentos de los últimos movimientos financieros. - buenos días señorita Elsa- dijo mientras se abría paso a el escritorio de la rubia y se sentaba en la silla en frente a este -que sucede?- pregunto en tono suave, La chica Suspiro profundo -Kai...seré directa contigo..- dejo los papeles y trago saliva, su mirada estaba en sus manos que ahora estaban entrelazadas -..veras tengo un inconveniente personal y...- extendió las palmas y lo miro-no estoy segura si podría...retirarme algunos días..- se relajó un poco.

-Retirarse algunos días dice?... No veo el inconveniente, porque dice que no esta segura?- pregunto kai mientras apoyaba los brazos en el escritorio.

-sabes que quedarías a cargo kai y ...- tomo un sorbo de agua -sabemos que las ultimas inversiones están pendientes...hay trabajo demás..-bajo la mirada recargando su cuerpo al respaldo.

A Kái se le encogió el corazón, el sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y hans, y le daba mucho coraje y lástima, ya que conocía a Elsa desde hace muchos años por ser allegado a su padre , yo he notado que está muy decaída estos últimos días, y si este retiro la ayuda a recuperarse, haré todo lo posible por ayudar, de verdad, no se tiene que preocupar por las inversiones pendientes, ya eso lo he estado resolviendo-

Se sobo la nuca -gracias Kai.. de verdad no se que haría sin alguien como tu..- se levanto despacio -aunque solo lo estoy considerando no creas que es algo definitivo..- volteo para verlo en los ojos -no lo comentes con nadie por favor..- le sonrío

-descuide, no se lo diré a nadie- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, -pero debería enserio considerarlo, un retiro sería lo indicado para esta situación, además que usted lleva trabajando sin descanso por muchos años, se lo merece- se levantó de su asiento -ahora, si me disculpa, debo seguir trabajando para organizar todo- Le sonrío cálidamente -gracias Kai, hasta luego- apilo los los documentos y veía como el hombre se levantaba y se iba de su oficina, volvió a sacar la revista, esta vez leyendo un poco, suspiro hondo, se recostó del respaldar de su silla y cerró sus ojos por un momento

"un viaje..."


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Eric se encontraba a las 9 am en punto estacionado frente a la casa de Elsa y toco la corneta una vez para que la rubia supiera que estaba allí. Elsa le envío una nota de voz -saaabes commno entraaahrs- dijo entre un bostezo.

Eric se bajó del auto, yendo hasta la puerta principal, busco la llave en la maceta azul en los arbustos de la camineria hacia la casa y abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos ya que sabía que Elsa era una maniática de la limpieza y lo mataría si lo veía caminando con ellos. -elsaaa! Dónde andas?!- llamo algo fuerte desde la entrada.

La rubia se asomo por el barandal de las escaleras con la misma ropa de ayer y muy desarreglada -deja me cambio y...- bostezo suave -veré que pueden ofrecerme- se dio la vuelta para volver al cuarto y cambiarse.

-bueno, haré un poco de café mientras tanto- dijo mientras veía a Elsa subir por las escaleras.

ya había estado muchas veces en la casa de su prima así que fue directo a la cocina y saco la cafetera, la bolsa de café y un poco de agua, rellenó la cafetera y la monto a hervir mientras sacaba dos tazas y unos sobres de azúcar

Al poco tiempo la cafetera sonó y el café estaba listo, apago la llama de la cocina y empezó a servir el café. Elsa estaba viendo como servia el cafe

-tenemos tanto tiempo?- lo miro con una mueca burlona.

-sólo es un café rápido para levantarte el ánimo, te ves agotada. sólo tómalo- dijo entre risas, ambos tomaron asiento

-vamos de verdad luzco tan terrible?- pregunto la rubia mientras le daba un sorbo a su cafe. Lo miro de reojo -y todos los que están preocupados ..financiaran mi viaje?- soltó en un tono sarcástico, levantándose y tomando un par de galletas de un plato en la barra.

-elsa, no te preocupes por eso ahorita, primero ve de que se trata el asunto y sólo preocúpate de aceptar- le dio unos últimos sorbos a su café, -bueno, ahora si se nos hace tarde, mejor nos vamos ya- se levantó. Elsa asintió terminado su café. Los dos subieron a la camioneta de Eric y partieron a la agencia de viajes.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la agencia de viajes y ambos se bajaron de la camioneta, Elsa estaba aun con cara de pocos amigos, dudaba que algún paquete pudiera convencerla. Empezaban a adentrarse al lugar. Eric fue directo a una de las oficinas, entraron y estaba una muchacha rubia pelo un poco rizado y ojos violetas

-buenas tardes srta. Aurora, soy Eric waters, el que vino a preguntar ayer por el paquete de tour para Europa, ella es Elsa- dijo señalándola, -vinimos a poder informarnos más acerca del plan-

Volteo sorprendida ya que no esperaba que Eric se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacerlo y dijo nerviosa -si yo ..yo soy Elsa, buen día- miro a aurora, al cual se levantó y extendió una mano hacia la rubia -mucho gusto señorita arendelle, Aurora rose- se presentó ella misma, ofreciéndole su mano en forma de saludo, a lo cual Elsa respondió al agarre. Aurora se sentó -bueno, por favor tomen asiento- indico mientras abría una gaveta para sacar unos papeles, al lo cual ambos obedecieron y se sentaron en el par de sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de la chica.

-El tour que le hablamos fue el paquete europe premiun- saco un mapa colocándolo en la mesa -El tour sale de aquí y va primero a Francia- indico con el lapicero, Elsa asintió prestando atención Y cruzaba sus piernas.

-este tour son 5 noches en París, Francia, donde visitarán los lugares más representativos de la localidad. de Francia partirán a Londres, Inglaterra, los cuales son 4 días, después irán a Roma y pisa en Italia por unos 7 días- trazaba las rutas en el mapa, y anotaba lo que iba diciendo, Elsa asintió un poco más interesada. -Los siguientes países serían Alemania, suiza, Austria, Noruega y Mónaco, los cuales tiene una duración de 4 días cada uno. A lo que luego partirán a España para visitar varias ciudades como Barcelona y Madrid, son 5 noches allí y luego de vuelta a Francia para el regreso-

Elsa quedo boquiabierta, jamas había escuchado tantos destinos juntos -...interesante- río un poco y volteo en dirección a Eric -ehmm, disculpe, el transporte como lo cubren?- pregunto en tono amable.

-los transportes aéreos, en tierra y por mar están cubiertos con este paquete, al igual que los hoteles y algunas comidas- dijo Respondió Aurora mientras le entregaba el mapa con lo que acababa de anotar. -la mayoría de el traslado será por tierra en un autobús ejecutivo de lujo, tiene muy buen panorama del exterior, además esta equipado con conexión a internet- saco un folleto donde le indicaba cual era.

Elsa sonrió complacida -oye eso me gusta- se cruzo de brazos mas convencida, esta vez se le dibujo una sonrisa

-también cuando este allá tiene oportunidad para escoger paseos alternativos, lo cual hace la visita mucho más flexible, no obligamos a nadie a visitar algo en que no estén interesados-

-wooow ...esta vez si que no necesito un cafe Eric wooow- le dio un codazo con un tono feliz y volteo a con aurora -me parece muy bien, ahora, de cuando dinero estamos hablando?- alzo una ceja en duda. Aurora asintió y busco un papel donde estaba todo lo que el paquete incluía y el costo total al final, Eric se asomó a verlo y quedo un momento paralizado al ver el precio, Elsa volteó a ver su expresión, y luego al papel con el precio escrito y río descaradamente hacia su primo -es broma? Me lo llevo!-

-excelente!- dijo Aurora emocionada, aquí están los papeles de compra, por favor rellene estas planillas con sus datos y este es el número de cuenta al que va a depositar, los papeles y boletos se lo estaremos entregando mañana- reviso un momento el itinerario...-ok, este tour empieza en 3 días- los detalles se lo estaremos explicando cuando venga a buscar sus papeles- dijo amablemente

Elsa sonrió -claro srita. Solo déjeme leer los documentos detenidamente - comenzó a leer las formas y donde firmaría.

Aurora sonrió complacida y notó de que posiblemente necesitarían un segundo para hablar ellos -Adelante, los dejare solos un momento- dijo mientras se paraba y salía de la oficina.

La rubia ya se veía mucho más animada y llenaba los datos de la planilla con concentración y precaución -yyy...?- dijo Eric emocionado -que te pareció?, para que después digas que tu primo no sirve para nada- fingía un tono dolido junto con un gesto algo exagerado a lo que Elsa respondió con un codazo no muy fuerte, algo juguetón -callate inútil, ni un cafe puedes pagarle a tu dolida y demacrada prima- lo dijo sarcástica y burlesca sin quitar los ojos del papel mientras seguía escribiendo.

-sabes Elsa? hieres mis sentimientos, de verdad- dijo de manera exagerada y un poco sobre actuada, soltando una pequeña risita.

Dejo los papeles y la pluma a un lado y lo abrazo, no era un abrazo juguetón o brusco, era sincero -gracias Eric - se acurruco en el.

Eric le devolvió el abrazo a elsa y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza -de nada- suspiro aliviado de que Elsa haya aceptado ir al tour, de verdad eso era lo que necesitaba para sacar a ese tipo de su mente, o al menos eso esperaba -se que estarás bien-

Suspiro suave -ojalá sea así ..- soltó el abrazo suavemente y continuo rellenando las formas.

Aurora regresó a la oficina -srta. Arendelle, ya término con las planillas?- se sentó en su escritorio.

Sonrío -esta yyyy- hizo un último movimiento de muñeca escribiendo la última firma -listo- apilo los papeles y se los entrego con una sonrisa.

La chica de rulos dorados tomó los papeles que le entregó Elsa y los revisaba, leyéndolos rápidamente y verificando que todos los datos estuvieran correctos, -tal parece que todo esta en orden- acomodó los documentos, colocándolos dentro de una carpeta. -muchas gracias por escogernos como su compañía de viajes preferencial, por favor, recuerde pasar mañana al las 9 am, espero que tenga un excelente día señorita Arendelle-

-muchas gracias por todo srta. Rose!- dijo Elsa emocionada mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Eric se levantó del asiento imitando a la rubia -vamos prima, que te tengo otra sorpresita para celebrar- dirigió la vista a la agente de viajes -muchas gracias- dijo agradecido y se despidió.

-con permiso- dijo Elsa antes de que los dos salieran de la oficina. Aurora saco los papeles de la carpeta al ver de que ambos salieron de la oficina y empezó a leer los datos, esta ves con más calma y detalle. -así que ella es Elsa Arendelle...-

-sorpresa?- pregunto sorprendida como si fuera un secreto -cuales son tus nuevos planes malignos? No te basta con saber de que me sacaras del país?- dijo en tono de broma mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-ah ah ah, te esperas- negaba divertido -para saber, hay que ir para allá- dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, vamos a una fiesta, así que prepárate para divertirte a lo grande antes de que nos abandones aquí por un rato- dijo sin voltear ya que estaba concentrado en el camino, por estar al volante.<p>

-fiesta- hizo una mueca dudosa -fiesta de que o para que?- pregunto sorprendida y confundida.

-bueno...digamos que es sólo una fiesta y ya, si?...- dijo con una mueca burlona -confía en tu primo por una vez en tu vida-

Se cruzo de brazos -esta bien- volteaba hacia su ventana, intentando adivinar a donde iban.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a lo que parecía una especie de antro, como Elsa casi nunca salía gracias a su demandante trabajo, no supo distinguir cual era, pero dudaba un poco acerca de la idea de haber venido, vio como Eric estacionaba el auto afuera.

-unos amigos hicieron una fiesta y rentaron el lugar completo- recto empezó a hablar -así que no te preocupes porque encuentres a ese sujeto o a personas que tengan que ver con el-

Elsa se encogió de hombros y le dio un fuerte codazo - al menos me hubieras insistido en arreglarme!-

-primero que nada, ouch! Sabes que esos codazos duelen?- se quejó un poco, poniendo su mano en su costado, -y, segundo, no creas que no pensé en eso...- se bajó de camioneta y abrió la puerta de la maleta, sacando una bolsa alargada y una caja -ten, y que después digas que no te quiero-

-que es todo esto?- pregunto mientras incrédula mientras tomaba la caja y la bolsa.

-un vestido y cosas que necesitas para que te arregles un poco- afirmo y cerraba la puerta de la parte trasera del auto.

-algo en mi interior me dice que te tenga mucho miedo- decía Elsa mientras miraba las cosas con incredulidad todavía plasmada en su rostro.

-tengo todo fríamente calculado- dijo Eric, juntando sus manos en un gesto que parecía de un villano de película. Elsa hizo un gesto, como si le fuese a dar otro codazo, Eric se contrajo un poco -está bien, esta bien! Calma! Sólo lo tenía allí porque igual planeaba traerte a la fiesta!- la interrumpió fingiendo angustia. Elsa, al oír esto sólo río un poco y se relajó -tampoco exageres principito, me vas a hacer quedar como una loca agresiva que le gusta golpear a su primo- alzo una ceja e hizo un puchero.

-está bien, esta bien, me portare bien desde ahora y 'tratare' de no exagerar las cosas. Pero sería bueno que fueras a cambiarte no? Yo te esperare en la barra-

Ambos entraron al lugar, era enorme y una música con beat sonaba en el fondo, parecía una fiesta muy bien organizada, pero por ahora, todos estaban más o menos tranquilos, sentados en los sillones, bebiendo y conversando. muchos saludaban a Eric desde sus asientos, pero Elsa no conocía a nadie del lugar.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza y rió - Eric solo te voy a deber una!- exclamo, refiriéndose al vestido y las demás cosas mientras tomaba rumbo hacia los baños para poder cambiarse

-me debes muchas amor, muchas!- dijo Eric en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la rubia la escuchara al ver que ya estaba entrando en los baños.

En pocos minutos salió con ese vestido casual, semi formal, color azul marino, que no había usado en buen rato, maquillada ligeramente (más por cubrir las ojeras que traía) y con una trenza al costado sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Eric ya estaba en la barra mandando algunos mensajes en su teléfono. Elsa lo vio y se acercó a el con una sonrisa -GRAACIAS!- brinco apoyandose de sus hombros. El hombre se exalto asustado ya que eso lo tomo por sorpresa, y se volteó rápidamente a ver de que se trataba, viendo a elsa.

-wow! Prima! Cambio del cielo a la tierra!- dijo refiriéndose tanto con el cambio físico, como por la sonrisa que ahora llevaba.

-bueno, tengo a mi Osmel Souza personal, como no me voy a ver bien?- bromeo risueña mientras se sentaba en la silla alta al lado de Eric.

-entonces?, mi miss quiere algo de tomar?- pregunto y volteo a su prima para poder hablar más cómodos.

-tomar?- levanto una ceja -ni he comido nada! me trajiste a morir..lo sabia!- lo miraba con expresión acusatoria.

Eric río algo fuerte -Elsa, tranquila, hay comida también, además que es muy buena..., pide lo que quieras, pero no te salvas de tomarte al menos un trago- levantó su mano llamando el mesero, el cual vino en cuestión de segundos.

-buenas noches, desean ordenar algo?- pregunto el mesero

Elsa suspiro resignada -Déme la mejor pasta que tenga y un buen vino- dijo con su voz, nuevamente neutra y sin voltear al muchacho.

-a mi me trae un whisky en las rocas- respondió Eric al mesero, nuevamente un poco desanimado "porfavor, estaba feliz hace un momento! Por que de nuevo la actitud fría hacia la gente?" Pensó mientras veía al mesero asintir e irse.

Elsa se recargo en la barra y miro alrededor y silbo -y tu a quien trajiste galán?- Se burlo chocando sus caderas contra el. Eric la miro un tanto confundido "espera. Que?, sigue siendo la misma conmigo?..." Pensó, pero se decidió a simplemente seguirle el juego a Elsa.

-A una hermosa señorita de pelos plateados- se dio vuelta de 180 grados con la silla recostandose de la barra y mirando al rededor, como buscando a alguien, -mmmm todavía no a llegado, pero este galán ya esta reservado sólo para ella- brome y volteo a ver de reojo a Elsa.

-oh...que lástima, hubiera sido un placer pasar la noche con este caballero- lo señalaba juguetona.

Eric trato de mantener su expresión sería y galante, pero no pudo contener la risa, haciéndolo carcajear fuertemente.

Elsa reía algo fuerte también -ahhhhahaha, Eric! En serio tenemos graves problemas!-

Rieron unos segundos más, y fueron interrumpidos por el mesero, el cual traía el espagueti junto con el vino de Elsa. Segundos después, el bar tender le sirvió el trago que Eric había pedido, el cual también se retiró.

-prooovecho!- levanto el tenedor y se dispuso a comer, estaba hambrienta, así que tragaba rápido

-wow, elsa, comes como si no hubieras comido en toda tu vida- alzo una ceja y se disponía a tomar un poco del whisky, no sin antes agitarlo un poco.

Se detuvo apenada -dis..culpa si te estoy avergonzando..-se encogió de hombros-no he comido nada decente estos días..- miro hacia abajo algo triste y apenada.

Al escuchar eso, Eric puso una mano en el hombro de elsa -tranquila, come lo que quieras- dijo suave y afectivamente. -jamás podrías avergonzarme por ti-. Elsa asintió y siguió comiendo en silencio, en minutos, el plato ya estaba vacío.

Tenia una copa en mano con el vino que había pedido y se separo de la barra- y..bien- lo dijo encarando a Eric.

-Bueno, ya que terminaste de comer, ven conmigo, te quiero presentar a algunos amigos- dijo mientras se tomaba el resto del wisky de golpe y se levantó del asiento.

Elsa también se levantó y Lo empezó a seguir -por favor, que no sean galanes solterones- le advirtió.

-no elsa, tranquila, no son nada de eso- dijo mientras la dirijo a a una mesa que estaba cerca de ellos -hola chicos- saludo mientras los demás abrían paso para ellos -ella es Elsa, una prima- señalo con un ademan hacia la rubia -elsa, te presento a Felipe, Hércules, bella y merida- dijo señalando a a cada uno de los mencionados.

Elsa saludo a cada uno con un -hola, mucho gusto- tratando de sonreír.

-hhholaaaa- decía merida con un trago en la mano, ya andaba tomada, se paró tambaleante y fue a abrazar a elsa.

-Merida!- grito bella mientras se paraba- disculpala, se vuelve loca cuando toma, no sabe medir cantidades- Se acercó a Elsa para tratar de quitarle a Mérida de encima, pero esta estaba muy aferrada a ella.

Elsa alejo su copa y rió nerviosa -quitamela de encima- dijo entre dientes a Eric con mirada demandante.

-ok ok, Merida, ya suéltate-, dijo Eric y se apresuraba a tratar de quitar a Mérida de Elsa.

-noooooo, Noo me soltare hastaa que meee de uuun besitooo- exclamo Mérida arrastrando palabras por su legua dormida gracias a la cantidad excesiva de alcohol que había bebido.

Elsa en verdad ahora estaba mas molesta que nerviosa. extendió sus brazos con fuerza derramando el vino sobre la pelirroja ebria, lo que la hizo soltarse de esta y quedarse un miento frente a ella, mirando la mancha de vino sobre ella -disculpa pero tenia que hacerlo- murmuro la rubia a Eric.

-Hércules, llévate a casa a Merida, ya está muy borracha- dijo Eric, sosteniendose con molestia el puente de la nariz con sus dedos en señal de exasperación.

Hércules la tomó y se la cargo sobre su hombro -adiós, y de verdad disculpa por- se despedía El hombre fornido mientras salía por la puerta, al parecer Merida estaba inconsciente.

-Elsa!, lo siento, no pensaba que iba a estar tan borracha!, siéntate- indico a la mesa -espero que ahora ya no pasen cosas como estas- suspiro todavía un poco molesto.

Elsa solo sacudió su mano llena de vino -genial, una pelirroja loca y borracha tratando de besarme, de verdad que no puede pasar más que esto- gruñía entre dientes.

-elsa- suspiro, -si ya no te sientes a gusto puedo llevarte a tu casa, de todas maneras te tienes que levantar temprano mañana para buscar los papeles-

Elsa lo volteo a ver resignada y suspiro - igual..no tengo mucho q conversar..pero gracias Eric- se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes tomar la botella que anteriormente había pedido y trotar un trago largo antes de cruzar la puerta.

-oh! Y elsa! Recuerda que paso por ti mañana a las 9 en punto y espero que esta vez estés arreglada- dijo en voz bastante alta para que la rubia lo escuchara desde donde estaba sentado.

Levanto la mano y la agito despidiéndose -valeee!- se tomo otro buen trago y tomo un taxi hacia su casa.

Al llegar, mando a que Gerda hiciera la maleta mientras tomaba un baño, al salir, reviso su teléfono, pero lo apago de una vez al ver que habían llamadas recientes de el. Lo puso a cargar en la mesa de noche y se acostó, pensando en lo que recién había sucedido, murmurando para sí misma.

-si esto paso sólo por salir a una fiesta con Eric, no me quiero ni imaginar que será de mi sola en otro continente...-

* * *

><p><strong>nota de autor: osmel Souza es el preparador del miss Venezuela. Sólo por información, no se, me gusta hacer referencias a veces XD. saludos :3<strong>


End file.
